Uzumaki Naruto
Uzumaki Naruto (うずまきナルト'')'' je protagonistou série Naruto. Naruto je ninja ze Skryté listové a člen klanu Uzumaki. Historie Naruto se narodil jako syn Čtvrtého Hokage, Namikaze Minata a druhého jinchūrikiho Kuramy, Uzumaki Kushiny.thumb|left|Novorozenec Naruto s jeho matkou Kushinou Narutovi rodiče ho pojmenovali po hlavní postavě Jiraiyaovi první knihy, čímž se Sannīn stal jeho kmotrem.Naruto kapitola 382, strany 9-11 Před narozením Naruta, jeho rodiče a Třetí Hokage věděli, že pečeť, která držela Kuramu v Kushině bude zesláblá během porodu.Naruto kapitola 500, strana 10 Proto byla Kushina převezena na tajné místo mimo vesnici, o kterém věděli jenom Narutovi rodiče, Třetí Hokage, několik členů ANBU a Narutovi porodní asistentky, Sarutobi Biwako a Taji. Nicméně ihned potom co Kushina porodila, se objevil Tobi a vzal Naruta jako rukojmí a požadoval aby Minato odstoupil od Kushiny nebo jinak zabije jejich dítě. Pak použil chytrý manévr, kterým donutil Minata aby dopravil dítě na bezpečnější místo. Přitom mohl Tobi zůstat s Kushinou a vytáhnout z ní Devítiocasého démona. Minato zadržet Tobiho nestihl a přišel až po tom, co Tobi vytáhl Kuramu. Naštěstí Kushina, díky své velké vitalitě jejího klanu, byla ještě naživu a Minato ji přenesl k Narutovi, aby ho aspoň na chvilku měla v náručí, než zemře. Potom se Minato vydal na boj prothumb|left|Naruto jako dítěti Tobimu. K záchraně vesnice, Minato obětoval svůj život, aby zapečetil Kuramu do právě narozeného Naruta. Věřil, že jeho syn bude mít sílu k poražení Tobiho.Naruto kapitola 503, strany 17-18 Naruto osiřel. Třetí Hokage zatím rozhodl, že pro Naruta bude lepší nevědět nic o svých rodičích.Naruto kapitola 440, strana 5 Před tím než zemřel Minato, chtěl, aby vesničané z Listové pohlíželi na Naruta jako na hrdinu, který pomohl porazit Kuramu. Nicméně jen málo vesničanů ctilo tuto žádost. Místo toho ho nesnášeli a dívali se na něj jako na Devítiocasou lišku, která zničila jejich domov. Třetí Hokage doufal, že když nikdo nemůže mluvit pravdu, tak děti nebudou tak zlí jako jejich rodiče. Ale děti, ovlivněni rodiči, Naruta taky nesnášeli. Jediní kdo se k Narutovi choval mile, byl včetně Třetího Hokage ještě Umino Iruka spolu s majitelem baru Ichirako Ramen: Teuchi a jeho dcerou Ayame. Naruto se poprvé setkal se Sasukem v Akademii, když měli bojovat proti sobě.thumb|left|Naruto poražen Sasukem Naruto byl vzrušený příležitostí Sasukeho porazit a stát se populární jako on, ale byl snadno poražen. Při pohledu do Sasukeho očí viděl, že jsou plné nenávisti. Když jim Iruka řekl, aby se usmířili, oba odmítli.Naruto kapitola 538, strany 10-15 Poté se Naruto rozhodl porazit Sasukeho a stal se jeho rivalem. Když se Naruto dozvěděl, že i Sasuke je sirotek, byl tajně rád, že není jediný a chtěl, aby ho Sasuke uznal jako sobě rovného. Osobnost Naruto je bujný, drzý, nepozorný a nedbalý na formálnost nebo sociální postavení. Často říká frázi: "Dattebayo!" (だって ば よ!), kterou zdědil od jeho matky, která říká "dattebane" (だ) って ばね), když je thumb|Narutův pokojrozrušená nebo frustrovaná.Naruto kapitola 498, strana 3 Naruto má řadu dětských znaků, jako mít peníze v baculaté zelené žábo-peněžence, kterou láskyplně nazývá Gama-chanNaruto kapitola 150, strana 4 a bojí se duchů. Je velmi vybíravý jedlík (miluje ramen a je častým zákazníkem Ichiraku Ramen). Je trochu zvrácený, takže ho někdy kárají Haruno Sakura a Iruka. Jeho úchylka se zvedla, když potkal svého zvráceného mistra Jiraiyu a snažil být podobný jak on.Naruto kapitola 245, strana 19 Nicméně vždy když je někdo v potížích, neváhá a jde mu na pomoc. Jo a je to frejer :) . Naruto je poměrně naivní a jednoduchý, často mu chvílí trvá pochopit princip a lidé mu musí občas něco víckrát vysvětlit.Naruto kapitola 409, strana 11 Celkově je Naruto velmi soutěživý a má velké sebevědomí. Taky hlasitě prohlašuje, že se naučí všechny jutsu v kratší době než je možné.Naruto kapitola 159, strana 7 Vzhledem k předsudkům a osamělosti v dětství, Naruto touží po uznání. Aby toho dosáhl, Naruto tropí žerty a snaží se dostat titul Hokage. I po absolvování akademii se dál Naruto o to snažil, ale tím že pomalu vyrůstal, Hokagem se chtěl stát už ne, aby ho uznali, ale aby ochránil vesnici a svojé blízké. Jak řekl Tobi, Naruto vlastní ohnivou vůli a pthumb|left|Naruto dělá pózu "fešáka"řiřazuje ho k Hashiramu Senju - Prvnímu Hokagemu.Naruto kapitola 462, strana 14 Narutovo odhodlání a výdrž ovlivňuje životy lidí kolem něj. Oba, Kakashi i Temari řekli, že Naruto je "úžasná osoba", která mění srdce a vnímání lidí kolem něj.Naruto kapitola 262, strany 12-13''Naruto'' kapitola 280, strana 13 A Son Gokū-Čtyřocasý démon, řekl, že Naruto je upřímná a neuvěřitelná osoba, která se chce dokonce přátelit i s Bijū.Naruto kapitola 568 Potom co Sasuke opustil vesnici, Naruto nikdy neopustil od touhy přivést ho zpátky do Konohy. Potom co jeho učitel Jiraiya padl v bitvě proti Peinovi, vůdci Akatsuki, přísahal pomstu vůči tomuto člověku a na čas se učil senjutsu.Naruto kapitola 408, strana 12 Po návratu domů zatím Pein zničil Konohu a Naruto se při boji s ním setkal se svým otcem, Namikaze Minatem, který mu vysvětlil cyklus nenávisti a svěřil mu povinnost zachránit svět od nenávisti.Naruto kapitola 440, strany 11-14 Naruto to slíbil, protože sám viděl jak je svět plný nenávisti.Naruto kapitola 448, strana 2 Tento slib byl ale v rozporu se slibem, který dal Sakuře o tom, že přivede Sasukeho zpět.Naruto kapitola 484, strany 3-5 Nicméně po setkání se Sasukem v Zemi železa, se Naruto rozhodl, že bude se Sasukem bojovat, aby nemohl ohrozit jeho přátele a celou Konohu, i kdyby ho to mělo stát život.Naruto kapitola 486, strany 12-16 thumb|Naruto při rozhovoru s Itachim Když zjistil, že začala Čtvrtá světová válka shinobi, Naruto se musel přidat, aby kvůli němu nikdo nemohl umírat a sám chtěl válku ukončit.Naruto kapitola 535, strana 11 Potom co se setkal se znovuzrozeným Nagatem a Uchiha Itachim, Itachi řekl Narutovi, že se stal silnějším, ale ať nezapomíná - důvod, proč vesničané, kteří ho nenáviděli, mu začali věřit a vnímat jako jednoho z nich byl ten, že je Naruto vždy bral jako důležitou součást svého života a snažil se, aby ho tak brali také. Předtím Naruto řekl, že "bez nich by se nedostal tak daleko". Itachi řekl Narutovi, že pokud začne být sobecký, arogantní a bude myslet jen na sebe a ne na ostatní, jednoho dne zjistí, že je stejný jako Madara.Naruto kapitola 552, strany 7-9 Nemůže si myslet, že vše zvládne sám. Má zde přeci svoje přátele. Temný Naruto Potom co Killer Bee odmítl trénovat Naruta, Naruto, Yamato a jejich průvodce Motoi se odebrali k Vodopádům pravdy. Místu, kde Bee trénoval, aby mohl ovládnout moc Gyūkiho - Osmiocasého démona. Motoi přikázal ať si Naruto sedne pod vodopád a zavře oči. Brzo potom se objevil 'Temný Naruto '(闇 ナルト, Yathumb|Temný Narutomi Naruto), projev nenávisti, který existoval hluboko v srdci Naruta. Začal nadávat Narutovi, jak rychle lidé z Konohy změnily o něm své ideály po tom, co zachránil vesnici před Peinem.Naruto kapitola 492, strany 16-17 Temný Narutovi řekl Narutovi, že Kurama ho má radši a že je skutečný Naruto, zatímco Naruto je podvodník.Naruto kapitola 493, strany 2-4 Začali spolu bojovat, ale po chvíli si Naruto uvědomil, že oba používají stejné techniky, dovednosti a taktiky. Boj skončil remízou a Naruto si uvědomil, že pokud budou pokračovat takhle, boj bude trvat hodně dlouho a probral se. Znovu se Temný Naruto objevil, když se Naruto znovu vrátil k Vodopádům pravdy. Namísto boje mu Naruto promítá obrázek z jeho mysli o tom, jaký bude jeho podpis. Protože předtím, když se vesničané o podpis žádali, nevěděl, co má dělat. Toto nahněvalo Temného Naruta a říká Narutovi, že právě tito vesničané z něj kdysi dělali vyvržence. Nicméně Naruto řekl, že je někdo důležitější, koho musí naučit v něho věřit. To on sám potřebuje víru sám v sebe. Musí věřit, že to on je ten, v koho všichni věří. Po Narutovým prohlášením moc Temného Naruta začala slábnout a ptá se, co bylo důvodem jeho existence. Naruto říká, že Temný Naruto byl opravdu on sám a děkuje mu za to, že je teď úplný člověk. Temný Naruto se pokusil ještě Naruta napadnout, ale Naruto ho objal a řekl mu, že vše bude v pořádku. Temný Naruto opustil svoji nenávist a zmizel.Naruto kapitola 495, strany 6-13 Později, když Naruto vstoupil do svého podvědomí, byl Kurama překvapen, protože nepociťoval žádnou nenávist v Narutovi a ptal se Naruto, kde je jeho "skutečné já". Na to Naruto odpověděl, že stojí přímo před ním.Naruto kapitola 496, strany 10-11 Vzhled thumb|Naruto v obou částech Jak řekl Jiraiya, Naruto se podobá svému otci. Jako Minato má stejně modré oči a blond špičaté vlasy.Naruto kapitola 367, strana 12 Po matce zdědil tvar obou očí a obličeje.Naruto kapitola 498, strana 8 Během Čtvrté světové shinobi války si Dan Katō spletl Naruta s Nawakim.Naruto kapitola 558, strana 11,12 Narutovou nejvýraznější fyzickou vlastností jsou "vousy" na tváři, které získali jako malý díky Kuramě. Naruto se také dost změnil během dvou roků, kdy trénoval s Jiraiyou. Po dvou letech byl vyšíí než jeho týmový kolega, Sakura (předtím byl nejmenší z týmu).Naruto kapitola 245, strana 12 V 1.části, Narutova výbava se skládala z oranžové teplákové soupravy s modrým pruhem v oblasti ramen a pasu a s bílým límcem, oranžových kalhot, modrých sandál a modré čelenky. thumb|left|Naruto při boji s Peinem V 2.části, Narutovo oblečení se změní potom co si svoje staré roztrhal při tréninku s Jiraiyou.Naruto kapitola 248, strana 12 Má znovu oranžovou mikinu, ale modrá se změnila na černou a pokrývá pas, pás kolem zipu, krk a celé ramena a ruce. Má znovu stejné kalhoty s tím ale, že v části 1 je měl vyhrnuté, zde už ne. Čelelenka a sandály jsou také černé. Čelenka je delší, takže je rozevlátá za Narutovou hlavou. Během boje s Peinem měl na sobě Naruto ještě červený kabát s černým ohněm naspodu. A plus měl na zádech přidělaný velký přivolávací svitek. Když je Naruto v Módu Devítiocasé lišky, jeho tělo je pokryto žlutým pláštěm chakry na kterém je jasně viditelná pečeť. Kolem krku má náhrdelník z magatam. Schopnosti thumb|Narutův růst Na začátku série, jedna z mála technik, kterou Naruto uměl byla Henge no Jutsu a jeho vlastní originální varianta této techniky, Oiroke no Jutsu. Kreativní, perverzní ale úplně k ničemu technika.Naruto kapitola 1, strana 10 Během celé 1.části se Naruto učí pouze jutsu na blízko. Mezi částmi 1 a 2 si Naruto zlepší taijutsu i ninjutsu, naučí se jak rozptýlit genjutsu,... V 2.části se teprve začne učit dalekodosahové techniky jako Fūton: Rasenshuriken, Mini-Rasenshuriken, Čakrové paže (v Módu Devítiocasé lišky), Bijūdama, ... thumb|left|Narutovo Oiroke no Jutsu V 1.části bylo zjištěno, že Naruto má obrovský potenciál. Když Orochimaru viděl, jak porazil Kabuta, pokusil se zabít Naruto ze strachu, co z něho vyroste.Naruto kapitola 168, strana 17 Hodně z tohoto potenciálu se projevuje v 2.části, když bojuje proti S-rankovým členům Akatsuki.Naruto kapitola 455, strana 9''Naruto'' kapitola 453, strana 14 Jeho vítězství nad Peinem šesti cest mu zajistila velkou poctu v ninja světě: vesničané z Listové se domnívali, že se Naruto stane dalším Hokagem, potom co Tsunade byla v kómatu. Zetsu, který sledoval tuto bitvu, řekl Tobimu, že se Naruto stal silnější než Sasuke. Dokonce i Madara, který je brán spolu s Hashirama Senju jako nejsilnější ninja v dějinách ninjů, řekl, že by ho neměli podceňovat. Naruto kapitola 561, strany 16-17 Kurama byl také překvapen, jak Naruto zesílil, když spolu bojovali v Narutově podvědomí. Ve válce byl dokonce schopný bojovat proti Kagům a porazit je. Po vytvoření spojenectví s Kuramou, mohl Naruto bojovat s Tobim a dokázat porazit přeměněné Jinchūriki v plné formě. Tím, že je Naruto potomek klanu Uzumaki, zdědil neuvěřitelnou životní sílu. Ta mu dodává mimořádnou odolnost, vitalitu a delší život. Přes svůj mladý věk má Naruto obrovskou chakru, kterou Kakashi odhadoval, během prvních misí společně jako Tým 7, na alespoň čtyřikrát větší než jeho vlastní. Jeho chakra byla podle Karin teplá a jasná, přesný opak chakry Sasukeho. Naruto kapitola 488, strana 8 Naruto má nějaké znalosti o fūinjutsu, protože věděl, jak používat pečeť, potom co od ní obdržel od Gerotory klíč. A věděl jak oddělit a zapečetit Kuraminu chakru. Naruto kapitola 499, strany 12-15 Během Čtvrté války shinobi dostal Naruto část chakry od ostatních šesti démonů. Účinky jejich daru se ještě neukázali. thumb|300px|Sasuke a Naruto s novou silouV současné době, dostal od Sennina Šesti cest jeho Senjutsu a sílu Yang. Za zády se mu objevili Godoudamy a je teď neskutečně silný. Svou Yang silou dokáže obnovit chakru člověka, který je na pokraji smrti a zachránit ho, a nebo například vrátit určité orgány, což dokázal, když Kakashimu obnovil oko. Krom toho vládne silou všech devíti ocasých démonů a může libovolně využívat jejich chakru a techniky. Jinchūrikiho formy thumb|Narutova počáteční Jinchuurikiho forma Jako Jinchūriki Kuramy, má Naruto obrovskou rezervu chakry, kterou když není potlačena, Kakashi odhaduje na stokrát větší než jeho vlastní.Naruto kapitola 315, strana 11 Kuramova chakra umožňuje Narutovi rychlejší hojení (drobné poranění se zacelí během několika sekund a velké zranění během jednoho dne). Díky Kuramině chakře má Naruto lepší ochranu, rychlost, ... A díky tomu se ho skoro nedotklo Chidori. Když byl celý obklopen Kuraminou chakru, dokázal odolat útoku Orochimarova meče Kusanagi, který je znám, že rozbije i adamantin. Také byl zcela nepoškozen od útoku Saikena - Šestiocasého démona, který na něj vyloučil alkalické látky, které spálili i Gyūkiho - Osmiocasého démona a spálili všechno v okolí. Pečeť dovoluje Narutovi používat malé množství Kuraminy chakry. V 1.části Jiraya jednou prohlásil, že Narutovo tělo instinktivně odmítá většinu démonovy chakry z důvodu poškození jeho těla. Ebisu poznamenal, že Narutova špatná kontrola nad chakrou je díky přítomnosti démona. Ze začátku se Kuramova chakra objevovala pouze v situacích, kdy byl Naruto v život ohrozujících situacích. Ale po tréninku s Jiraiyou se Naruto naučil používat malé množství démonovy chakry. Případně se chakra objevovala ještě v situacích, kdy byl Naruto rozhněvaný, čímž potlačil kontrolování démonovy chakry. V závislosti na tom, jak velkou chakru Kurama dal Narutovi, Kurama pomalu ovládal jeho tělo a zkracoval mu jeho životnost. Přestože bylo spoustu pečetí, jak Kuramovu chakru ovládat (Jiraiyův pečetící lístekNaruto kapitola 277, strany 9-10, Yamatův Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu spolu s náhrdelníkem PrvníhoNaruto kapitola 296, strany 15-16''Naruto'' kapitola 438, strany 2-4), Naruto dokázal všemu tomu odolat, když byl hodně rozněvaný. Ještě o něco později se v této formě spojí se Sasukeho Susanem, a vytvoří jakéhosi Kuramu v brnění Susana'a. chakruOdkazy Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Jinchuuriki Kategorie:Gennin Kategorie:Konohagakure Kategorie:Mount Myoboku Kategorie:Sennin Kategorie:Uzumaki klan